(a) Field of the Invention
This Invention is related to the ordinary commercial package box; particularly it is made up of plastic material in flakes which can be folded into itself before it is disposed in use. It can also be assembled into a kind of package box.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The ordinary commercial package boxes are mostly made up of cardboard paper. Firstly, the cardboard can be printed and, secondly, it is foldable so that it can be in the shape of a flat plate before it is disposed in use for convenience of storage. But the use of the cardboard paper has disadvantages. It is apt to be moistened and it is easily soiled or torn up and rendered opaque.
In recent years, it has been proposed to use injection molding to make a high quality transparent package box. Its advantage is to prevent water damage and its surface can be printed. It can also be reused. But such a box requires large space and the mold cost is very high.